V1.0.0.96
* New item: * Season One started. |Related = * Season 1 Release Notes * Season One * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.94(b) |Next = V1.0.0.97 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * PVP.net * Ranked games: ** 5v5 Premade ** 5v5 Solo ** 3v3 Premade * Ladders * Draft Pick. * Improved Visual Style for PVP.net and the Community Site. * Story Tab in PVP.net and Issue 1 of the Journal of Justice. * All Random Mode in Practice Games. League of Legends v1.0.0.96 Champions ; * (Innate): Xin Zhao is healed for every 3 attacks that he lands. This amount increases every 2 levels. * : Xin Zhao's next 3 standard attacks deal increased damage, with the third attack knocking an opponent into the air. * : Xin Zhao passively increases his attack speed and can activate this ability to further increase attack speed and lower his ability cooldowns with each attack. * : Xin Zhao charges an enemy, dealing damage and slowing it and all other enemies in the area. Audacious Charge increases Xin Zhao's armor temporarily and lowers the cooldowns of all of his abilities. * (Ultimate): Xin Zhao fiercely sweeps his spear around him, dealing damage to nearby enemies based on their current health. ; * ** Now gain an Essence of Shadow charge on Champion kills and assists in addition to her standard accumulation over time method. ; * General ** Fixed an issue where Alistar's attack timing was too fast. ; * General ** Fixed an issue where Amumu's attack timing was too slow. ; * ** Will no longer trigger cast effects like . ** Will now fire even if the target is missed. * ** Can now be cast more easily on any unit, including: , , or other very large Cho'Gaths. ; * ** Fixed a bug that would cause the icon cooldown to display improperly. ; * : ** Fixed a bug where it slowed targets that were immune to slows. ** Fixed a bug where it would not display a hit particle or play a sound if it hit any target that blocked the slow. ; * ** Tooltip has been updated to indicate that turrets do magic damage. * ** Now only deals 50% damage to turrets. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * Remade: ** Passive: Now restores a flat mana with every hit and triple this amount when the hit is against champions instead of removing % of his opponent max mana and restoring twice that amount to his own mana. ** Active: Upon activating the ability Kassadin gains armor penetration for 5 seconds. *** 15 second cooldown. *** mana cost. *** Activating this ability counts as a spell cast for the purposes of . * ** Projectile speed increased to 1150 from 900. * ** The attack speed effect now stacks and renews instead of being replaced on spell impact. ** Duration lowered to 4 seconds from 5 seconds. ; * ** Movement speed bonus reduced to % from %. * ** Splash damage no longer affects turrets. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where would not prevent Kog'Maw from dying. ; * : ** Range increased to 575 from 450. ** Fixed a bug where the stun component would not break even if the channel was broken. ; * ** Nunu can now more easily any unit, including and . ; * ** Now displays "Cannot be Disabled!" when it blocks a debuff. ; * Stats: ** Base health increased to 520 from 505. ** Base armor increased to 21 from . ** Health per level increased to 87 from 85. * ** Mana cost changed to 45 at all ranks from . * ** Cooldown modified to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ** Stun duration changed to from at all ranks. ** It now properly interacts with spell shields. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Scaling damage reduced to % from %. ** Cooldown reduced to from . * ** It will now apply smoother damage especially against large targets. ** It will now properly interact with spell shields. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 from 65. * ** Mana cost changed to from . * ** Mana cost changed to from . ; * ** Can now be cast more easily on any unit, especially larger units like , , or a well-fed . ; * : ** Fixed a bug that was causing the cooldown on the tooltip to not be affected by cooldown reduction. ** Fixed a bug where the buff tooltip would display the absorption amount as instead of the correct amount. ; * ** Aura no longer persists after Soraka is killed. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could stun for longer than 2 seconds. ; * ** Attacks are no longer subject to dodge or miss chances. ** *** Fixed a bug where it would restore mana even if the target died before the card hit. ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Damage modified to from . ** Ability power ratios increased to from (both from Veigar and the target). * ** Fixed a bug where it would grant Veigar ability power even if the target died before the spell hit. ; * ** Fixed a bug where replacing an enemy Time Bomb wouldn't cause the deactivation explosion. ** Fixed a bug where replacing your own Time Bomb caused more damage than intended from ability power. ** Fixed a bug where explosion particle occasionally showed over fog of war. ** Fixed a bug where it would occasionally remain on dead units. Items ; * Fixed a bug where it was not affecting minions. ; * Fixed a tooltip error to correctly show that it grants 15% critical strike. ; * Fixed a bug where it was not slowing attack speed. ; * Fixed a bug where it was not slowing attack speed. ; Added * Recipe: + + + = * +35 attack damage * +30 armor * +14% life steal * : 20% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion or monster. * : Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight that lasts for 3 minutes. 3 minute cooldown. Summoner Spells * ** Now only removes crowd controlling effects, silences and blinds. It no longer removes effects such as damaging debuffs or armor/stat debuffs. * ** Damage per level reduced to 20 from 25. * ** Now increases your movement speed by 225%, diminishing to normal over 12 seconds. General * Champion kill experience decreased by 5%. * Turret damage scaling now begins at 90% instead of 85%. * Turret damage scaling per hit increased to 20% from 15%. * The Nexus and Nexus Turrets now become invulnerable if all of your team's inhibitors respawn. * Inhibitors no longer remain destroyed for successively longer periods - they are always destroyed for 5 minutes now. * : removed global gold and experience rewards. * Normalized the jungle spawns on Summoner's Rift - the camp now always spawns in the same quadrant as the , and the smaller camp will always spawn in the quadrant with the . * Team Kills and Enemy Team Kills are now shown underneath the Kill Count bar. * Added tooltips to the summoner spells in the scoreboard. * Fixed a bug where Champions could path through walls or appear on the other side when attempting to move. * Fixed several bugs where some passive abilities were not showing up properly in Death Recap. * Fixed a bug where certain particles would appear to drop to the ground before impact. * Fixed several server crashes. * Fixed several client crashes. Skins * Added a glow particle to the sword of . Hotfix A hotfix was deployed on July 14 related to issues with champion filtering: : "We have just released a hotfix related to filtering champions in your summoner profile and then joining a Ranked Game. Previously, if you filtered to only view certain champions (such as "tanks") this filter remained when you joined champion select. This has been fixed for ranked games. : While we are still researching the issue to fix it with normal games, please be advised: if you join queue, then filter your champions in your summoner profile, and then join champion select without removing the filter, you will be limited to choosing only those champions. Please turn off champion filters before selecting to "Join Champion Select" while playing normal games." de:V1.0.0.96 zh:V1.0.0.96 Category:Patch notes